


Random Meeting

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: Sam and Dean meet again after paring ways





	Random Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> just some random things…has been done before if I remember correctly. This was written at an airport by Milan, Italy.

  
Random Meeting by Aina

 

 

  
[Random Meeting](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1181) by [Aina](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=259)

 

  
Summary: Sam and Dean meet again after paring ways  
Categories: Sam/Dean > Alternate Universe Characters:  Dean, Sam  
Fun Genres:  None  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 741 Read: 1079  
Published: 04/26/2007 Updated: 05/01/2007

Chapter 1 by Aina

 

Author's Notes:

just some random things…has been done before if I remember correctly. This was written at an airport by Milan, Italy.

It had been months since he last heard of his brother. Weeks since he stopped hunting because on the hunt after they parted (he had left his brother), he had broken his ankle and was driving around aimlessly until today. Today he was being freed from any bandages or his crutches. He now could fucking walk normally again!

There was this one case somewhere Alabama which he needed to take care of. Oh, this time he would remember Sam wasn’t there to watch his back. He still thought it was best for them that he’d left. It wasn’t healthy they screwed each other because there was no way Sam really loved him the way he did. No, he probably was just…fucking.

@}-->\----

Interviewing the locals in a bar usually was Dean’s gig, not his. He preferred reading the papers and researching in the internet for any information. But, he now had to do it ‘cause Dean fucking left him!

They had one stupid fight and Dean had left! Just left. Real couples talked. Riiiiight, he forgot: Winchesters didn’t.

He thought that sleeping with Dean would help things, like getting Dean to open up and show some feelings, letting being taken care of, not the complete other way around.

God, he’d been so stupid! Thinking Dean loved him but Dean never loved anyone, not even the locals he interviewed and fucked, not even Cassy, except for the hunt and Dad.

Sam was pretty surprised Dean had left him. Without money, without calling once to know if Sam’s still alive…without checking if Sam had turned evil.

So Sam had worked at the local bar until he gained some money to get out to Missouri’s. She, being the incredible nice woman as ever, knew immediately what had happened and had helped him out, but never once judging them for what they did.

@}-->\----

When Bobby had called somewhat close to five weeks back, Dean told him he had no clue about Sam and didn’t want to know where he was. They were better of that way. Sam back at college and he himself back on the road again.

He missed his brother, though. More than ever. He had known about every one of Sam’s stupid behaviors and habits, and somehow, not minded them as much as he’d let known.

Sometime between getting to Alabama and some random bar, he figured out that their relationship couldn’t have been something random. It just was and always will be. No matter what. It was naturally and there always would be this attraction and desire and love. But he still mad and angry because there was no way they could be back to the way they were before…to just being brothers…which they never had been.

@}-->\----  
He was just about to leave the local bar when he felt the door being opened and hopefully someone with more information for him.

But somehow he knew…

@}-->\----

He had just entered the bar when his eyes fell on a person with his back toward him and he was just about to look at the bartender when that person turned…  
“Sammy.”

@}-->\----

“Dean?” Sam was off of his seat in an instant and crossed the bar until he was standing in front of his big brother.

Dean turned and left but once outside, Sam was grabbing his arm and turned him around. He was lost for words when he locked eyes with Sam’s and he felt all those emotions and feelings like desire, passion and love though his body.

Before either one of them could so much as blink, their lips were touching and Sam was shoving Dean against the Impala, his body pressed against Dean’s.

“Why did you leave?”, Sam whispered, not letting go of Dean.

“Cause I love you and don’t want to see you leaving me again or how you suffer.”

“Stupid. I love you,” whispered Sam and kissed Dean once again but soft and caring.

“You do?” Dean asked surprised and insecure, holding Sam close by his little brother’s hips.

“Why else would I stick around let alone make love to you? Which by the way sounds good to me. I say let’s go and do the chick-flick later?”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“That’n offer?”

~~~~Fin

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1181>


End file.
